Il était une fois, une fée
by Ellyana
Summary: UA. C'est un conte sans l'être, de la poésie sans vers, c'est l'histoire d'une amitié, d'un amour. C'est l'histoire de deux fées. YURI [GW.LL]


Bonjour! Bonsoir!

Cette fic est basée sur une histoire d'amour entre deux filles, si cela vous choque, je pense que vous aurez meilleur temps de retourner à la page précédente. Voila, tout est dit.

Sur ce, excellente lecture à vous!

* * *

Chapitre un:

Il était une fois, dans un pays hanté, une jolie petite fée. Belle des bois, fée des rois, elle s'appelait Ginevra. Jolie petite fée, forte et fragile à la fois, Ginevra était la princesse du pays hanté. A la peau plus pâle que le nacre d'une perle, et aux cheveux plus flamboyants que les flammes crépitant dans l'âtre, elle faisait quitter terre à tous les princes du pays. Normal me direz-vous pour une fée, mais même parmi les fées elle était différente. Elle était une fée tellement étrange. Certains la disaient Ange. D'autres simplement douce jeune fille. Mais toujours étrange. Toujours.

Ginevra vivait dans le pays des rêves d'autrefois. Pays hanté par les Fantômes des braves gens. Des braves gens, qui ne croyait plus en rien, en rien, excepté la stupide illusion d'un monde entièrement mécanisé. Et la petite fée, se dépérissait de cette triste et dure réalité. Ne pleure pas, jolie Ginevra ne pleure plus. Ce monde n'était pas pour toi, ce monde n'était plus le tien.

Dans cet univers d'électronique, de nouveautés high-tech, et d'autres mots très laids, Ginevra évoluait au milieu des Fantômes. Princesse des fées de part sa haute naissance, elle n'était en toute vérité qu'une princesse Ombre. Toutes les autres fées avaient déjà, depuis fort longtemps, quitter le pays hanté, pour un monde meilleur. Mais Ginevra, au contraire de ses congénères avait préféré rester dans son pays en dépit de toutes les menaces dont on l'avait couvertes. Courageuse petite fée, essuie donc ces perles qui roulent sur tes joues de porcelaine.

Ginevra espérait quelquefois; souvent même. En fait, elle espérait constamment. Elle espérait que les songes l'entourant deviennent mordorés, des songes aux couleurs argentées. Comme les ailes de la jolie fée. Grandes ailes de fils entrelacés, battant le rythme d'une mélopée que seule Ginevra pouvait entendre. Une mélodie sauvage qui la faisait rêver. Jolie symphonie de notes qui promettait milles merveilles à la fragile demoiselle, milles situations rocambolesques, où toujours elle était sauvée des griffes d'un dragon terrifiant par un chevalier au cœur pur. Mais la pureté est relative Ginevra, tout comme la beauté. Il n'y a que la tienne qui sache traverser les années sans s'altérer.

Car il était incontestable que Ginevra était belle. En fait, non, elle n'était pas belle, elle était la plus belle. Et sur ce fait, tous s'accordaient.

Dans le pays hanté, elle recevait souvent des Fantômes en délégations, cinq ou six en costumes d'apparats, venant lui déclamer leur éternelle foi, chantant des cantiques d'un lyrisme ahurissant d'incompréhension, et louant sa brûlante beauté. Quelles bandes de stupides petits coqs ! Ils se vantaient d'être prêts à se battre pour un seul de ses doux sourires et pourtant aucun d'eux n'étaient capable de voir que ce sourire masquait les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

Personne ne remarquait sa tristesse, personne ne savait que chacun de ses mouvements graciles étaient une souffrance insoutenable : celle de la Solitude.

Et voilà comment se déroulait la vie de Ginevra la fée au pays hanté : entre chimères utopiques, rencontres vides de sens, et meurtrières monotonie, sa vie était un tue-rêve quotidien. Un tue-rêve qui pourtant ne faisait pas disparaître les siens. Car même si personne ne pouvait voir ses grandes ailes, même si personne ne pouvait lire la magie dans son regard, et entendre la musique qui glissait à ses oreilles, elle savait qu'il existait quelque part un pays où le Merveilleux explosait dans son incroyable grandeur. Un monde de Folies et de Lutineries où elle rencontrerait en fin l'Amour.

Aaaaah, l'Amour ! L'Amour … Quelle place occupait ce mot dans l'esprit de la petite Fée ! Quelle importance lui accordait-elle ! Chaque battement de son cœur criait ce mot, chaque parcelle de sa peau respirait la volonté d'aimer ! Ironique, n'est-ce pas, alors qu'elle refusait celui des Fantômes un par un, sans leur donner une infime chance de réciprocité ! On aurait pu croire que la jolie Ginevra était cruelle d'agir comme cela ! On aurait pu penser qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à les voir quémander avec une telle ferveur un unique baiser. Point du tout. Ginevra, n'était pas de cette graine là.

Croyez moi, elle aurait bien voulu leur expliquer pourquoi elle ne rendait à aucun l'Amour que sûrement ils méritaient. Elle aurait bien voulu leur dire pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas accepter leurs déclarations, mais une force plus puissante que sa volonté l'en empêchait, et muselait contre son gré son désir d'avouer. De toutes manières comment aurait-elle pu leur dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas les aimer du même amour passionné qu'ils lui vouaient ? Que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle était tout simplement dans l'incapacité pure et simple de les aimer eux?

Cette incapacité, qui s'appelait le Lunatisme (ce n'est pas bien grave, soyez sans craintes), la flamboyante princesse l'avait nommé ainsi par une triste soirée d'hiver, alors qu'elle errait l'âme en peine dans les rues de Londres. Il faisait froid. Il faisait gris. C'était la nuit. Elle voletait, l'esprit ailleurs, dans les étoiles. Elle chantonnait une berceuse pour petit troll déchaîné. Une berceuse parlant de massue en coton et de maman troll cajoleuse.

Quelques flocons tombaient du ciel, et se perdaient dans sa chevelure d'automne. Quelques flocons aux formes variées fondaient dans ses boucles folles. Puis comme la petite fée coquine qu'elle était, elle entreprit d'en attraper le plus possible. Mais attention, pas n'importe comment ! C'aurait été trop facile ! Tout d'abord il fallait fermer les yeux, puis les deux mains croisées dans le dos, il fallait les attraper avec la langue. Cela peut vous sembler bizarre comme jeu, mais chez les fées, je peux vous garantir que c'est relativement courant…

La jolie fée commença à compter : un, deux, trois, quatre… quinze, seize, dix-sept… cent quatre vingt dix huit, cent quatre vingt dix neuf, et deu… BOUM !

Ginevra ouvrit les yeux et sa surprise fut telle en voyant ce qui se tenait face à elle, qu'elle les refermât aussitôt ! Non pas que la vision qui s'offrait fût horrible et cauchemardesque, mais c'était tellement surprenant qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Pourtant elle savait que cela ne la mènerait nulle part de les garder obstinément fermés et d'attendre bêtement, elle se décida donc à les rouvrir. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, la petite fée pût alors étudier la plus étrange créature qu'elle eût put rencontrer en ses dernières années de solitude au pays hanté : une autre fée !

« J'en ai attrapé six cent huit ! chantonna l'autre fée »

Trop ébahie, Ginevra ne sut que répondre.

« J'en ai attrapé six cent huit alors que toi tu n'en as que cent quatre vingt dix neuf et demi ! C'est donc moi qui gagne. »

Ginevra, les yeux exorbités, la bouche en cœur, garda de nouveau le silence.

« Bon tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir discuter ce soir, je vais donc te laisser imiter la truite, ce que tu fais avec un certain talent je dois le reconnaître. Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt Cheveux de Feu ! »

Et l'autre fée s'en alla, sautillant gaiement. Mais se ressaisissant bien vite, Ginevra lui courut après et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Tu es une fée ! s'exclama notre jolie princesse. »

« Non, je suis Luna. »

« Mais… Mais tu as de grandes ailes bleutées ! Je peux les voir ! Tu es donc bel et bien une fée ! »

« Si tu insistes… répondit Luna en levant ses grands yeux bleus au ciel, dans un semblant d'exaspération. Bon je dois y aller, tu viens avec moi ? »

« Où ? Où vas-tu donc ? »

« Oh tu es bien curieuse Cheveux de Feu… veux-tu venir avec moi, oui ou non ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je m'appelle Ginevra, et non pas Cheveux de Feu ! »

« Si tu ne sais pas où aller, moi je sais pour toi. »

Et sur ces mots Luna prit la main de Ginevra la fée dans la sienne, entrelaça ses longs doigts à ceux de la princesse, et elles disparurent toutes deux dans un plop retentissant. Il faisait froid. Il faisait gris. C'était la nuit. Ginevra, petite fée, tu n'es plus seule désormais.

* * *

C'est un peu bizarre comme style je le reconnais, mais je tenais à la poster parce que cette histoire me tient beaucoup à coeur.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le chapitre suivant arrive bientôt.

Si vous avez deux petites secondes pensez à reviewer, merciii beaucoup !

Bisoux à tous.


End file.
